


Shiawasena Dai Kazoku

by GHOSTHOST1995



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, im sorry im doing this late at night and im tired i will change as soon as i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTHOST1995/pseuds/GHOSTHOST1995
Summary: It’s never easy to raise children by yourself even As an adult but when your young it's even harder especially if the fathers don’t know about the children and your second gender is considered low in society. This story is about six single omegas raising children as best as they can but when something happens in their hometown that brings them back, they get a surprise they never wanted.
Relationships: Christophe " The mole" / Nichole Daniels, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker / Annie Knitts, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Henrietta Biggle/Damien Thorn, Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith, Karen McCormick & Craig Tucker's Sister, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black /Lexus Martin, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I didn't pay attention to how far colorado is from LA so just ignore it lol

“Ok, Mack honey do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave? because mama doesn’t want another accident like last time.” Butters asked loading up the last of their stuff. “No, Mommie I went to the bathroom before I came out to the car,” Mack said buckling himself into his car seat. Butters closed his trunk and headed for the driver's side. He pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. His phone started ringing and he answered it. “Hey, Butters have you left yet?” Kyle asked voice loud in the speakers of the car. “Ya headed for the freeway now, what about you?” he asked. “Just left to Chaz forgot his favorite toy so had to go back and get it,” Kyle said with a sigh. “So whose house are we meeting up at when we get to South Park?” he asked. “My house, of course, my mom said she wants to see us and the babies,” Kyle said. “Ok, see you soon bye.” He said hanging up. *4hr and five movies later* they make it into South Park and head for Kyle’s childhood home. He pulls up to see all the others there and across the street had a lot of vehicles to. “ Mama is grandma Sheila having a party? because there is a lot of cars around here.” Mack asked looking around. Butters chuckled “No honey they’re probably like us and visiting.” He said pulling his SUV behind Pip’s. “Mack and Uncle are here!” screams five rowdy little boys tackling Mack. Butters chuckle as he watches the boys greeting each other “Hey hot mama finally here?” Clyde teased hugging Butters. “Hey, Clyde how was the drive up here?” Butters asked. They stood there talking for a while until they heard “Butters Stotch and Mackenzie Stotch if you don’t come over here and give your mothers a hug!” yelled Linda and Jamie his stepmom. Both boys run over to hug them “ Hi Mama, Hi Mom” Butters greets as he hugs his mother. “hi granny, hi Grandma” Mack greets while getting bombarded with hugs and kisses. “ Come on you guys must be starving and you know how Sheila likes to cook,” Jamie said ushering everybody inside the house.


	2. just chillin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from now on summaries will be ether nonsense of little faces

They were talking while the children play. “ So anybody knows how Mayor McDaniels Died?” Kyle asked. All the boys shook their heads no “Well they said it was an accidental overdose but I think it goes much deeper than that.” Said a voice behind them. They turn around to see nonother than Ike Broflovski in all his smug glory. The boys get up to greet him “Hey bros how you doing with your whole dream jobs and child-raising?” he asked greeting them. Kyle snorts and rolls his eyes “ Your smart with no common sense so better be careful or you'll end up like your big brother.” Kyle teased his brother while the other boys snickered. “Oh please I wrap it up so tightly there's no way I can have children and besides I hit it and quit it so-“ he was interrupted by a slap to his head “You hit it and quit it with who.” Firkle asked looking annoyed. “hey Firkle still messing around with this bum?” Gregory asked hugging him. “Ya, unfortunately, I'm deeply in love with this doofus.” He said smirking at Ike's fake hurt expression. “Unkle Ike Unkle Firkle!” came a loud shout before they were bombarded with six little boys. “OH man look at how big you guys have gotten!” Ike exclaims. Firkle and the boys sit there watching the interaction “No baby’s till you guys are established, lover boy.” Tweek whispered in Firkle’s ear. “w-what I wasn’t thinking about that I got to go!” Firkle stuttered saying his goodbyes to everyone and giving Ike a peck. The boys chuckled “Hey you guys want to go ice skating at the place your moms used to ice skate?” Ike asked the little boys. “Ya!!!!” screamed the little boys rushing to get their coats on. “ Good thing I anticipated this and bought us skating shoes,” Kyle said heading outside to his truck.


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD XP ; O

At starks pond many people are skating or just learning to skate. Some old faces some new, either way, starks pond is definitely still the go-to hang out spot for everyone. “Wow Mommie your really good at skating!” says Onyx balancing on Geo to stay upright. “ Well ya we used to skate all the time when we're here, we even skated when we were pregnant, come here mama will teach you some movies that will help you ok,” Pip said skating over to take his offsprings hand, gently guiding him. The boys and their children having a grand time skating. The boys even attracted an audience with their beautiful skating. “ OMG is that Butters I see!” Butters heard from behind him as he retired Mack’s skate. He got up to turn around and see Lexus who he hasn’t seen in a really long time. “Oh hey, Lexus its good to see you how have you been?” he beamed at her helping Mack stand up on the ice after sitting on the bench. “Oh just fine and who is this little cutey?” She beamed back looking at mack then Butters. “Oh this is my son Mackenzie, say hi mack this is an old friend of mommy's,” Butters said as Mack waves at her. She gasped looking surprised “OMG YOU’RE A MOTHER?!” She exclaimed making Butters giggle. “Yes, he is seven now,” He said smiling fondly at his child. “Hey, Lexus you forgot your- Butters?” Token said as he walked up. Butters gulped and went to say a greeting when he felt Mack and Chaz tugging on him “Mama come on you said you would teach us how to write our names in the ice!” Mack said tugging one hand. “Ok, ok here I come Lexus nice to see you and Token.” He said skating off. *Shit shit shit got to warn the guys* Butters thought to himself as he skated to the others. “Hey, Butters who were talking to over there?” Clyde asked turning in a slow circle with Onyx and J. Butters started bumping his knuckles together wich he hasn’t done since he was fifteen when he found out he was pregnant. Clyde stopped spinning and looked at Butters. “Hey, Butters what's wrong?” Pip asked skating over with Ben and the rest of the guys. “I just saw Lexus and…….T-Token.” He stuttered out. It was silent between the six adults. “Mommie what’s wrong?” Ben asked eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing sweety, how about you guys go over there and skate with uncle Ike while Mommie takes a rest?” Clyde said smiling at his child. “Ok rest well Mommie,” Ben said skating off with the others towards Ike who was helping someone with their hockey stick. The omegas skated towards the table. “So do you think they’re still here?” Kyle asked. “Yup, incoming twelve’0 clocks,” Gregory said nodding ahead of them. they all look in the direction of Gregory noded. There stood all six baby daddies with their ‘mates’ (even though they can smell they were unmarked). “Oh shit, we should go because our kids definitely look like their fathers,” Butters said. Too late they hear shuffling coming towards them. They look up to see all twelve people staring at them. “Hey, guys mind if we sit here to put our skates on?” Bebe asked smiling. “Sure go ahead,” Pip said beaming back. The Omegas scooted over to make room. The alphas standing still staring at the omegas, “So how have you guys been, I haven’t seen you guys in sssooooo long?” Wendy asked while she puts her skates on. “We’ve been good how about you?” kyle said smiling a thin smile. Uh, this is so painful Butters thought. “HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW BUTTERS HAS A CHILD!?” Lexus exclaimed looking at everybody. “Ya I remember him being pregnant freshman year so you really kept the baby, did you ever tell the da- OW WENDY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”Annie asked and screamed. “It's rude to ask that after not seeing them for so long.” Henrietta hissed. “R-really you kept your child Butters? And if I remember correctly you weren’t the only one pregnant am I right?”Nichole asked trying not to sound surprised. The omegas looked at each other “Ya we all had our babies around the same time.” Clyde spoke up. Stan got ready to say something when “MOMMMMMMMMIE IM HUNGRY!!!!!” belted six little boys running up to their mothers. “Ok, sweety do you know what you want to eat?”Pip asked his child who sat on his lap to put his shoes on. Onyx was staring at Damien “Mommie why does that guy have blood-red eyes?” he whispered to Pip who shook his head. “OMG THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!!!!!” all the girls squealed surrounding them. “What's their names?” Kenny asked looking at Mack. “Introduce your selves boys,” Kyle said rubbing his sons back. “I'm Mackenzie Mcfarson Stotch, but every on calling me, Mack,” Mack said proudly. “Charles Steven Broflaski, But they call me Chaz.” “Joseph Chrisley Tweak, J for short,” they said nonchalantly. “hi I'm Bernard Thomas Donovan, just call me Ben” “Geovanni Cassinova Yardndale, Geo for short” they rushed out. “I-im Onyx Demetri Pirrup, nice to meet you,” Onyx said shyly.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning this mentions some heavy stuff and just know my beliefs are different on some of this stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I keep forgetting to say this but this is one of the stories I basically spit out real quick with one of my friends so sorry if it doesn't make sense at times.

The boys wake up to rowdy kids well rested and eating breakfast. They spend the morning getting the kids ready for the day then themselves to go hang out with the alphas they haven’t spoken to in years. After bidding each kid goodbye with kisses and hugs as they each go with their respective grandparents. “Ok let's head out.” Kyle said grabbing his keys and wallet. They walked across town [which was still small so it didn’t take long] to red lobster where they can see the alphas sitting inside talking.They walk in and Kenny was the first to notice them “Sup” he nods, as the omegas walk up and take a seat on the other side of the booth (I don’t know if anybody else has party booths in their red lobsters but they are huge!) staring at each other awkwardly. “So where are the ladies?” Pip broke the ice first. “They’re spending time with their folks.” Stan said shrugging. Another silence settled on the group. “So how have you guys been?” Token asked. “Just fine we all hang all the time since we live so close.” Gregory said shrugging. “Oww who kicked me,” Kenny said rubbing his shin. “Sorry, Kenny I was trying to kick Tweek” Butters apologize glaring at tweek. “Ok have any ordered?” Kyle asked looking for a server. “We did sorry you can order whatever you want when they get here since it's on us.” Mole said. Greg was about to say something when the food came with their drinks (Which is weird I know but bear with it). “Wholly cow did you guys buy the whole restaurant menu?!” Butters exclaimed as everything was set down. “Just about enjoy.” Craig said shrugging and putting food on his plate. “MMM-! Holy fuck I haven’t had sex on the beach in 4 Years aw this was my favorite drink in high school when we snuck into clubs our freshman year, you remember that time we pretended to have that growth disease and the club owner had dwarfism so he let us in to have free drinks?” Butter said laughing and sipping his drink. “Ya, and we got so shit faced and spent the night at Cartman’s d MMMMMs. Cartman cooked a hangover breakfast for us.” Kenny said laughing and taking a sip from his beer. Well, That started up a fun conversation as they ate. After they were finished eating, they decided to pay (the alphas) and go for a walk. They stopped on an old hangout spot they all sat their talking omegas occasionally looking at their phones. “Kids with their grandparents?” Damien asked. Pippppp giggled putting his phone away “Ya I love my parents but they spoil him too much.” He stated. “Same.” The other omegas giggled. “so how did you guys come up with the names for your children?” Kenny asked. The omegas looked at each other coming to a silent agreement “Names in the hat trick.” They say in unison. The alphas started laughing “I guess you and Bebe will have to try that Kenny.” Stan said patting Kenny’s shoulder. Butters perked up at that “What do you mean?” he asked. “Well, Bebe found out she was pregnant a month ago.” Kenny said rubbing the back of his head. “Yet you proposed a week ago doofus.” Damien said throwing a pebble at him. “Psh you guys are next watch.” Kenny said shrugging. Butters was looking kinda green so kyle rushed over to him “Hey we’re going to the bathroom.” He said pulling Butters along. “Congrats Kenny, um I need to go to the toilet to be right back.” Tweek said as he got up to follow the Omegas. The rest got up and followed silently. “Man, was it something I said?” Kenny asked looking the way the Omegas went. “You know how they are, alcohol probably passing through.” Craig started texting on his phone. “Butters breath, it isn’t like he knows about Mack, so just congratulate him and move on, I know it hurts but we broke up with them for a reason.” Kyle said trying to calm Butters down. “You know what you're absolutely right, we have been fine without them all this time, and we will be fine once we leave to, we are united we are strong single mothers.” Butters said starting to walk out. “Well, he bounces back fast.” Greg said they all giggled as they went to catch up to Butters. The alphas look to where they hear laughing coming from. “You guys all good?” Mole asked putting out his cig. “Ya Butters just got light-headed.” Pip lied. “So anyway Kenny congrats but let me tell you to be there for her every step and I don’t mean just emotionally I mean physically to rub her back and feet as she gets bigger because those will hurt so bad.” Butters said. “Oh, glob I remember the morning sickness was so bad but maybe Bebe will get lucky and have it for a short time, is she still getting morning sickness, Kenny?” Clyde asked. “Uh idk you would have to ask her.” Kenny stated. “Oh remember when I threw a desk at Kevin Stoley because he said I looked like a pregnant stink battle?” Tweek laugh along with the other Omegas, the alphas sat their awkwardly. “Why didn’t any of you come to us when you guys were being picked on?” Stan asked looking concerned. The omegas’ laughter quieted down Greg looked at him and answered “Well Stanley, as I remember you guys didn’t want to talk to us because you guys started dating I quote “Fucking Cheerleaders dude!” and you can't beat the popular click, can you a football star?” He sassed back. “Ya dude you kinda dropped me like I was garbage, so you know when I got pregnant luckily I wasn’t alone we had each other, so you ignoring me didn’t hurt too bad.” Kyle started linking his hands with his close friends. Stan went to speak but was interrupted by “Plus we were fifteen and us as Omegas was stupid enough to get pregnant by douche bags that had no awareness to other's feelings.” Pip started waving him off smiling at his insult towards them, the other omegas laughed at the inside joke. “So who are the fathers?” Craig asked. “Hell if we know as you quoted in our fight “You open your whore legs everywhere” so I don’t know.” Tweek stated. But that wasn’t true those alphas were the only ones they were sleeping with at the time since they had just presented and lost their virginity to each other. The alphas looked at each other than at the omegas “So why did you keep the baby?” Damien asked. “Because at the time I thought if I aborted my baby im cheating him out of life and after the whole Kenny adoption thing when we were younger I said hell no it's going to be a struggle but ill make it trough and I never once regretted my decision I love Ben so much.” Clyde started smiling. “Wow, you guys really love your children even if the fathers aren’t there.” Token said smiling. They sat in a pleasant silence. Mole blurted “How long after we broke up with you guys did you find out you were pregnant?” he asked.


	5. The truth will always come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fathers finally know and want time with their mini-mes

“Oh,3 months I remember because we were all 3 months along when we found out.” Clyde said nonchalantly Everybody turned and looked at him omegas terrified alphas shock. “W-Wha” Kenny stuttered. “Welllookatthetimetimeforustogetbacktoourkidsbye” Tweek rushed out pulling Clyde up and dashing along with the other omegas. The alphas sat there stunned for a minute before snapping out of it. They took off after the omegas quickly catching up to them and tackling them into the snow. “AAHH damit Stan get off of me!!!!!” Kyle belted. “We want answers and we want them now!!” Mole shouted on top of Greg. “OK OK JUST GET OFF!” Butters screamed. The omegas got up quickly pelting the Alphas with snowballs then taking off towards Tweek bros laughing like maniacs. The alphas followed them. once they got there they were greeted with the thick scent of coffee. “Mommy!!” J screamed and ran to his mother’s arms. “Hey sweety what are you doing here?” Mrs. Tweak asked. “We have an emergency thanks to Clyde Tweek whispered gesturing to the Alphas that just came in. She made an oh mouth taking J and whispering to her husband before leaving the store with J. “BYE MOMMIE SEE YOU SOON!” J yelled making Tweek smile. they all sit there tensely. “OK WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHERS AND NO BULLSHIT THIS TIME!!?” Damien said sternly pinching the bridge of his nose. The omegas tensed and sighed. “Ok,ok you guys are the fathers.” Tweek said barely above a whisper The alphas sat there tensely thinking. “W-why didn't you tell us or tell me, Kyle?” Stan asked in a very hurt way. Kyle did a dry laugh brushing back his auburn locks “Stan we were fifteen you had just dumped me and we were scared.” Kyle stated. “But we would have been there for you guys.” Mole said looking at Greg“Oh please even when we started showing you guys didn’t care, in fact, I remember you guys calling us whores and shit with the others, so would you really have been there for us if we told you?” Greg said. Kenny started tearing up “I have a fucking son that I never met and treated his mother like shit, I HAVE BECOME MY FUCKING FATHER!!!” He shouted banging his fist on the table making the Omegas jump. “W-well you just stop right their fella you didn’t know because I didn’t tell, Im pretty sure you would have made a wonderful dad no you are going to make a wonderful dad Kenny Bebe’s pregnant and now you know about Mack.” Butters said raising Kenny’s head and drying his eyes. Token smack the table in realization they all turned to look at him “We are so fucking stupid the kid's names are our middle names and their middle names are the names our parents wanted to name us.” He explained all the alphas make a surprised face and turn to the omegas who were giggling and nodding their heads. “Well, would you guys like to meet your children properly?” Clyde asked. The Alphas nodded enthusiastically They all got up to leave, when they got outside they hear “Kenny!!” They turned their heads to look and see Karen and Ruby walking towards them. “ Hey, Karebear and Annie.” Kenny greeted giving the laughing Karen a hug and earning a flip of the bird from Ruby. “We came because we have something important to tell you guys.” Ruby said greeting her brothers and the others. Karen turned to the omegas and hugged them all “I missed you guys so much!” She said earning a smile from them. Damien huffed “So what did you guys have to tell us?” he asked. “Well your whores were at our house talking we caught a lot of their conversations and all I got to say is break up with them now.” Ruby said handing her phone over to Craig starting a video. The girls were sitting in Craig's room. “So I haven’t told Stan im pregnant yet.” Wendy said fixing her make up. “Why not?” Lexus asked. “Because 1 its not his I still have time to abort and 2 he won't propose to me so if he doesn’t propose by the end of the month im leaving with Cartman.” Wendy stated. “ Don’t you guys feel bad for cheating, I mean wendy cartman relly eww, Lexus you aborted a child from your affair and when the guy threatens to sue you you had sex with him again it's immoral.” Bebe said. “Oh get off your fucking high horse miss fake pregnancy so I can get married.” Henrietta rolled her eyes. “Oh, this is coming from the girl who pokes wholes in the condoms so she becomes a Queen. How is that going, by the way, is the demon spawns in there yet? ” Annie said snickering earning a glare from Henrietta. “Fuck you Annie at least I didn’t have my tubes tied because I was cheating and knowing my husband wanted kids.” Henrietta clapped back. “OMB will you bitches shut the fuck up.” Nichole said finally looking up from her phone. “Oh hey, Nichole do you have any more of those rutting pills you been slipping Mole?” Lexus asked. “Ya how many you need and why?” Nichole asked fishing through her purse for the pills. “Token’s been rutting when I don’t have my heat and you know I got to secure my financial line somehow.” Lexus said taking the pills. “Yeah I hear you unlike Bebe and Henrietta im in this stupid relationship for the mula.” Annie said rubbing her fingers together. “Wow you guys Damien and Kenny are rich too but at least we love them for different reasons.” Henrietta said. “Ya, ya good in bed and shit who cares can we go eat im starving.” Lexus said getting up. “Ok, you gold-digging bitches lets go.” Wendy said getting up also that’s where the video ends. The alphas sit there stunned the omegas shocked. With a stone face, Kenny turns to the Omegas “Can you take our sisters to meet their nephews we will be over in a bit.” He said turning around to the other Alphas who all nodded and left. “Wait a minute did he say Nephews?” Karen said looking at the omegas confused. “I'll explain when you meet them.” Butters said and they left.  
The Omegas sat there happily watching the interaction of Karen, Ruby and the kids. “Omg my brother is so stupid, I'm so sorry you had to go through that Tweek.” Ruby said braiding Onyx hair. All the kids turned and said “OOOOOOOOO AUNTY SAIDA BAD WORD YOU CAN'T SAY THAT AUNTY!!!!” they shouted. “They are sooooooo fing cute!” Both girls squealed. The omegas laughed at their antics. There was a knock at the door, Kyle tensed but got up to open the door. All the alphas came into the Broflaski home looking stressed. The alphas looked at the children, taking in what they created. They go to their children and give them a bear hug. “Uh hi, my Mommie said don’t hug strangers?” Onyx said looking at pip. “It’s ok sweetheart this is your….. father.” Pip said hesitantly with a smile. All the kid's eyes went wide and turned to look at the alphas. They looked into eachother's eyes before the children hugged them back. The omegas were crying along with Karen (Ruby cries on the inside) while watching the scene unfold. After the children got fed and put to bed the teens went home reluctanly, and the grandparents were at a meeting for the funeral. The adults sat in the living room “So how was it hanging with your kids today?” Kyle asked. “I-It was…. Amazing you guys raised good boys, do you remember how were like at their age?” Stan said chuckling. “Oh we were nightmares, but that was thanks to our parents, they still have some of us in them since they are our kids,” Clyde stated. Everyone agreed with that one. “It’s getting late, so we will see you guys tomorrow?” Kyle asked setting his glass of wine down getting up stretching. “Of course we want to spend more time with you and our sons,” Stan said. The alphas hesitated for a moment before hugging the omegas. “Oh my, what is this for?” Pip giggled out hugging Damien back. “Just… missed you so much.” Damien answered hugging tighter. After that, they left and the omegas went to bed.


End file.
